Talk:Exile Sector
Caritas *Colombanus *Korosos Prime *Esparas *Viora(Ragged Angels) Regiments raised from The Tricamerate Pact fought on all of these worlds located along the River of Exiles in the 770s M41. Storing this for later usageT42 (talk) 08:12, October 26, 2015 (UTC) Think I should leave the Pact alone for the time being- I can fluff out their involvement here once we get it figured out.- kinda nice to have yours and mine fighting together again.--BrowncoatMando (talk) 05:44, October 27, 2015 (UTC) it's forebears- not bares, I may go through this thing hunting down spelling mistakes someday...--BrowncoatMando (talk) 08:03, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Trimming the Fat Alright I've been reading a bit and I think that we might want to axe one of the three currently written Great Imperial Houses. I would vote towards Kai as their transition from RT House to GI House has been the weakest. Aside from that, a few of the unwritten xenos concepts will also be removed because I frankly have no ideas for them and the names seem weak on a few. If King or Brown have any suggestions, please note them here or in chat or at my talk.T42 (talk) 20:08, November 14, 2015 (UTC) I agree on the Xenos- I think 5 is enough, think the craftworlds can go do. Think I agree on Kai too. I don't know that they add anything since they can't stand without Shujinko --BrowncoatMando (talk) 06:04, November 15, 2015 (UTC) The Craftworlds are not negoicable for now, I would like to do some Eldar, just go out of my writing comfort zone. As for the Kai issue, it shall be done.T42 (talk) 18:35, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Gentlemen, after some very consistant critisem about the sheer size of both the Rivers and Exile Sector articles, I have decided we need to cut a great deal of content. I hope to convine with you guys to select the articles that must go, and those that have too will be put into a Sandbox for postage later as indipendant articles, which would likely be for the best. I fully expect a serious reduction in Imperial forces on this page and Warbands within the River of Exiles. Also, methinks the noteable planets sections might be redundant or at least require more hard focus in actual concepts. Simply put we cannot utilize precious space on simple worlds and planets and we should focus most on regions and overall areas. (Save Forgeworlds) At best we should keep the planets section and name ONLY the most VITAL bits of information, like the Sector Captial World and so on. Other than this, expect the Rogue Trader Houses to also get a big reduction as well, again these will go to a Sandbox. Alright fellas, lemme know what you think of this projected direction, lets make this article work!T42 (talk) 02:27, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Anything getting cut for sure at the moment?--Kingslayer1 (talk) 02:54, November 20, 2015 (UTC) maybe just Battlefleet Kyberia cut Skaryva/its homeport I like the Kordakans- want them to stay. the griffs stay I hope. Genos- maybe sandbox those... thinking we cut Iruadiv and Wahrheialte maybe Aberhamson too... Constantine works with Tiuse, thinking we leave them in place. Thinking we do the notable planets by region... I'd rather not cut my Golden Cordon worlds. Maybe do some of the chapters in sandbox, they're pretty fleshed out already, keep the Serpents. Cut the Reavers unless you have any ideas... My thoughts so far.--BrowncoatMando (talk) 03:43, November 20, 2015 (UTC) If I may offer some advice, the planets are fine. If they serve a purpose in the narrative or have a really fluffed out backstory then leave them. Focus on cutting down the factions, and giving the ones that remain a well fleshed out backstory, and role within the Sector. That's my advice. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 04:51, November 20, 2015 (UTC) I'm going to do a semi-final cutting of stuff that I think is more or less unimportant to the greater article. After having some time away from this work and 40k in general, I realize that some of this fluff is just plain too fluffy. The Great Houses are rather redunant as we already have the RTs and even then I somewhat misenterprated the purpose of RTs. Navigator Houses as well, along with the bit about greater galactic megacorperations. In short, anything that is not already fleshed out to my liking or is lackluster as an idea is going on the fast track out of here.T42 (talk) 00:06, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Love to see something a bit more... bigger done on this site for a while. However, you don't happen to think this page could be divided into few articles, no? I mean, this is one hell of an article and still incomplete. You could take a look into how Kadjah or I have organised sector stuff. I'm just saying that even considering to start about reading something of this scale is pretty... taunting. --Remos talk 16:54, February 16, 2016 (UTC) He has a point guys. A bit of comparmentalization would go a long way towards making the Exile Sector a bit less daunting in scale. Catchphrase? What catchphrase? (talk) 19:17, February 16, 2016 (UTC) I also agree- the info is all solid but its an awful lot to put in one place- simple as copy pasting most of it--BrowncoatMando (talk) 19:19, February 16, 2016 (UTC) Erm thats the whole point of the Exile Sector, its a hub page and the information here is mostly supposed to be blurbs for things that will be their own articles, its just the Sector itself has needed alot of fleshing out because I and the team want to capture the real SCOPE of an Imperial Sector as best we can, these are MASSIVE chunks of space with tons of worlds and intricate things, moreso as we made the region a hotbed of activity. Worry not, soon articles will be up... and thats a writers soon so like anywhere from two years to like this week depending on how determined I can get.T42 (talk) 19:45, February 16, 2016 (UTC) Cool. Regardless I suggest splitting it into several articles for accessibility purposes. — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 00:50, February 17, 2016 (UTC) T, I mean no harm. It just happens that some of these "blurbs" are as big as many pages on this site and really, if you just want to read something, you don't start Dante's Inferno on a whim. --Remos talk 07:38, February 17, 2016 (UTC) At 25311 words, the Exile Sector is probably one of the very best examples of a dry, boring wikia article born, guided and tainted by newfriend ideas and concepts of what is a 'quality' article on the wikia. The first problem is that the article coincides with the Wikia myth that because something is long it must be good. That's simply not the case. I'm not even going to attempt to get through all of this. The sheer amount of information is simply poured into one article with some sense of coherency, but a lot of it is repeated or padded out, in other cases concepts which would be interesting are basically swept up in the tide of uninteresting information. This is the second problem, though it's more a trait or strain of the first. So again, just because something is long, does not mean something is good. It's the false dichotomy of bad writers. I mean there's not even pictures to break up the mass of dry rambling notes and concepts. Please look at other wikia sectors to see how such articles are structured. This just comes off like a total mess. If this article was divided up, it might be something that people could read. --Imposter101 (talk) 10:06, February 17, 2016 (UTC) From a formatting perspective it's almost in violation of the Quality Control Policy. Pages like this should essentially be hub pages for derivative articles, with a small blurb and a link to the main piece. In addition to this, the layout of the page resembles the rough notes put into a sandbox as a text dump, more than a coherent article. --'KhalaelMy Talk' 11:40, February 17, 2016 (UTC) The fact that you're even defending this article's length as if it were some kind of admirable quality is enough of a sign that you cannot identify (or have difficulty identifying) factors that determine quality. — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 03:03, February 18, 2016 (UTC) T- I kinda have to agree- we've got enough for several articles here, do one about the history, one about the regions and great houses it's all written- we can copy paste stuff/cut and rewrite as needed... the history alone is gonna be huge... --BrowncoatMando (talk) 04:46, February 18, 2016 (UTC) Looking over it I must agree that if it were abridged it would be much more concise and much less of a chore to read. I just think it would better serve the page and future articles related to the Sector. Not much else I can think to say beyond that.--Kingslayer1 (talk) ' Dream Evil ' 06:22, February 18, 2016 (UTC) Well in light of these comments, it seems that, regardless of how unfinished the hub page is now, we must begin on creating the actual articles this page is ideally supposed to be a hub to. I kinda wanted all my ducks in a row beforehand, but perhaps the weight of the article requires it. I will begin on the Knight Houses first, namely so I can condense their current entires here, then move on to the Space Marine Chapters as they should be easy to knock out.T42 (talk) 17:02, February 18, 2016 (UTC) Sorry to ask, but I was sorta' wondering if I could write a story about the Exile Sector? More specifically the Imperium's Wyverns having an encounter with the Mortdat Striders in the North/Frontier (Anyone get a Half Life vibe from them? Just me? I love it anyways.) Lmpwrkr (talk) 01:09, February 24, 2016 (UTC) Those crests make my blazonry hurt. — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 13:48, March 16, 2016 (UTC) Quick question: do you think it would be possible to create a Freeblade Knight based off of one of the Exile Sector Knight Houses (since they're the only Knight Houses on this wiki)? StrangerThings (talk) 22:50, April 18, 2016 (UTC) Yo, so I might try and come back to this sometime in this year. I know that sounds rather bland and noncommital, but considering that this wiki has a glut of new users I figure I might try and get back into the swing of things. Plus, soon 40k might be in its End Times death throes, so I might as well have fun with the setting before its AoSed into oblivion. As of now, I'm going to purge most writing that isn't mine. Much as I appreciated previous collaberators contributions, I feel it distracted greatly from my original vision with the sector, and since I'm back with fresh eyes, alot of the contributions just don't fit. No hard feelings, but I feel as the originator of the work, I should be able to alter it as I see fit. This is also considering the old colaborators have, to my understanding, moved on.T42 (talk) 03:02, April 29, 2017 (UTC) Would be nice to see you back T. Maybe some of it can be recycled elsewhere at least. I agree with you- Exile has kinda suffered since it's stil so long. King is still fairly active but inspiration has run kinda try for me lately. I did however have a name idea for one of the Angels of the Hunt- " (insert rank)Fire Upon the Mountains." --BrowncoatMando (talk) 04:15, April 29, 2017 (UTC)